The Fall Of Umbrella
by BlazeTatsumaru
Summary: Taking place during the final week of Raccoon City's existance. It follows two main characters as they try to survive the horrors that await them. Check my profile for more info. Features appearances from familiar characters, and new alike.
1. City Infected

A/N - This is the first fic I've written, so bare with me. If you have any questions just ask them.

Also, the fic takes place from 22nd September to the point where Raccoon City is flattened. Thus the actual thing may be in two parts at the end. I'll date the chapters, and when the date changes, so that it helps to understand what setting it's in. I have no other things to say, except all that legal info that I don't own the story, the game or the characters. Only the invented characters are my own, which there are a few of.

On with the story.

---------------------

**Resident Evil**

**The Fall of Umbrella**

**Chapter I**

**City Infected**

Amie Harris was a bright student, one of the best in her group. Her perfect attendance and her strong ambition to succeed without failure, often made her look far more unsociable that she actually was. Even though she held her education with great pride, she had a good number of close friends who she could trust and rely on. All of these qualities made her a perfect candidate for a life a biochemistry; the subject she was studying for her degree.

Like her parents before her, she has had a great interest in the subject, and so it was natural that she was to become a scientist in her own rights. Even her lecturer, Professor Logan Forrests, admired her talents. That was why he was happy to offer her as much additional support as she needed, or rather, she wanted. She didn't need help at all.

The two of them were in the Professor's office, the small desk lamp forming a warming glow around them. The walls were usually light from the white paint, but the growing darkness was changing that. Still, it remained quite inviting. Nothing looked out of place, not even the old teaching props he usually uses. One side of the desk was littered with newspaper clippings, regarding the homicide attacks in the Arkley Mountains last July. Something about it had sparked interest in both of the scientists sat around the oak desk. But they weren't reviewing those; they were looking over the start of semester essay he had set earlier that week. There was a diary sat upon the clippings.

"This essay is very good overall. You've obviously researched the subject area, and several others to support your analysis. There is very little I can say to make adjustments to it, apart from one thing." The Professor pointed at a particular paragraph on the paper. "Here, you explore the reaction in detail, but you could expand on this further. Research the ways that the reaction can be completely controlled in order to produce maximum yield of the product. Look at the factors which will affect the position of the equilibrium to have this effect. Don't forget to take into account the economical factors too, which will need to be added into the conclusion."

The Professor had very little problems with any of his favourite student's work. It was structured logically, it followed coherently from paragraph to paragraph. The ideas were always supported with more than sufficient evidence and calculations where necessary. Disagreeing with anything laid out in front of him proved very difficult.

"Right. I'll have a look into that tomorrow before lecture." Amie took out her notepad and made a note on the first blank piece, somewhere near the end. She didn't need to put too much detail down, because she had a great memory and knew already where to look.

"I'll walk you down to the main doors. I need to alert the janitor of out leaving."

Professor Logan reached for his coat and put it on over his clean, white lab coat. He took the diary from the desk and hid it in the inside pocket, whilst Amie shouldered her bag using both straps. She led the way out of the office and into the corridor outside. Logan locked the door behind him and walked by the student's side. They continued to talk but not about the subject.

"So, do you live far away?" Logan sounded curious, but didn't make eye contact with her.

"About 20 minutes away down the main road. I live along Hardy Street." She was curious too, about the question. "Why?"

"It's dark outside, that's all. I don't like the idea of you walking around outside alone. There have been strange reports lately from the police. I'm sure you've heard?" Logan's voice was honest. He was a caring person by nature, and a lot of his students knew that.

"Yes, I've heard. Some people believe it has something to do with the Arkley Incident, but Chief Irons thinks otherwise. He says everything is under control. What do you think?"

"I think things are going to get worse. These reports seem to have something in common, and I've heard things which would make them hard to believe. I just hope things don't get any worse."

"Why is that?" Amie wasn't sure what the Professor was getting at, but he just ended the conversation.

"It's just a gut feeling, that's all."

Logan opened the door at the end of the corridor that led out into the lobby. It was a spectacular area which made the university strike as appealing to many people, including those from other cities. They stopped in the middle of the room, and Logan looked to the door at the other side.

"I'll leave you here. I need to go and find the caretaker so that he can lock up. He shouldn't be too far away." Logan faced Amie. "You sure you'll be fine getting home. I can give you a lift if you hold on for a minute."

"No. I'll be fine. I don't want to give you any trouble." Amie was slightly nervous at the proposal, but she shook it off quickly.

"If you are sure." He began to walk away from her, but didn't take his eyes off her. "See you in the morning." His head turned away and he headed for the security room across the hall.

Amie opened the double oak doorsand stepped out into the night. She looked at her watch, 9:28. She had to hurry back home. Her parents knew she was staying out late, but they worried about her well-being as much as her lecturer did. This thought made her laugh a little, but it soon wore off as a breeze began to blow. Taking the stone steps away from the building, she followed the path leading out of the grounds. She had her head down, thinking of what she would do when she got back home. _First things first; dinner_. She hadn't eaten since lunch time, and her stomach was beginning to get a little frustrated by this long gap between meals.

She reached the gates, but looked up suddenly at the sound of an explosion in the distance. Looking out through the gates she could see the haze of the fire coming from behind the buildings. However, the thing which caused her to gasp, wasn't the explosion, but the mass of people out in the streets. Each of them were moving slowly, dragging their feet, and making a long groaning noise. Amie let out a scream, which drew their attention to her. They turned to face her, and one by one, they walked towards her, arms outstretched. The ones closest the gates began clawing at her, trying to get a hold of her. She moved backwards, and tripped over a loose flagstone on the floor.

Amie sat on the floor, bewildered, trying to understand what she had just seen. These people were just like the descriptions of the zombies that the S.T.A.R.S members gave in their report of the Spencer Mansion incident. She remembered what Logan had said about things getting worse; and he was right. There were so many of those monsters out in the open that something had obviously gone wrong. From a local mountain forest, the disaster had spread to the nearby city. Whatever was going on, Amie didn't want to try and find out.

She felt someone grab her arm, and immediately screamed. Looking up she saw the face of an ageing man. She saw it was the Professor and began apologising as he helped her up.

"I...I'm sorry. It...it's just..." She couldn't help stammering. She was scared and nervous about what was going on.

"It's alright. Look, let's get out of here. We need to get to somewhere safer. Things look like they are getting worse much quicker than was first thought."

They headed back to the university. There was door on the other side which let out into the car park. Their only choice was to drive out through the mass of zombies in the streets.

"I need to go home first. My parents...I'm not leaving them." Amie was worried for them too. What if something had happened to them? Logan agreed to take her home first. He, too, was concerned for them, as he was with a lot of people.

They ran through the university and it's corridors until they came across the door to the car park.Thankfully, the car park was free from any immediate danger. Logan unlocked his car and opened the door for Amie. She got in, and both of them put on their seatbelts. Logan turned the ignition key, and the car roared into action.

He moved carefully out between the stationery cars, and headed for the gates. The streets were still full of monsters, but in the car they posed no real, or at least obvious, threat. Logan didn't bother to dodge between them. Instead, he sped up and rammed into them, causing them to be forced into the air, landing on the road behind with a thud. He sped up along the main road, and turned into Hardy Street. This street was much quieter than the main; only a couple of zombies could be seen in the distance, occupied by something on the floor. Amie directed him to her house. Logan pulled up behind a red SUV, as Amie removed her seatbelt and flung the car door open. She ran inside whilst Logan turned off the car.

She entered the front room to find her parents sitting together, the tv set showing scenes from somewhere in the city. Despite the large numbers of monsters roaming around, there were still many people alive, including the reporter on the television. They turned to see Amie enter frantically, Logan appearing behind her.

Both of her parents were taken by surprise, but managed to remain somewhat calm in the tense moment.

"Amie, your still alive?" Amie took in the question, but ignored it.

"We have to get out of here, and quick." Amie pointed to the television set. "You've seen them walking the streets. It's getting much worse." She grabbed for her mother to get them out of the house. "Come on, hurry up."

Her mother pulled herself loose from Amie's grip, and regained her usual posture. Her father stood between them trying to take control of the situation. He spoke calmly as to keep the moment less tense.

"Ok. We'll leave in the car. We were waiting for you to get back home before we set off. If there was a chance you were still alive, we didn't want to miss you. It would be crazy to let our only daughter fend for herself in this mess." He turned and looked towards Logan. They knew who he was from the last meeting they had. "Will you be coming with us?"

Logan shook his head slowly. "I'm afraid not. I have..."

"WHAT! You have to come. You can't stay here. You'll get killed." Amie was shouting at him, waving her arms around frantically. She was scared and couldn't understand why her lecturer would want to stay in this city. "Why do you want to stay here?"

"As I was about to say. I need to return to my apartment to collect a few important things. Memento's of my late wife. I cannot possibly leave without them." He looked unhappy at the thought, but out of respect for his deceased love, he wouldn't be persuaded otherwise. "I will meet up with you at the service station outside the city, alright?"

Amie sighed, but nodded her head. "Ok. We'll meet you there. Just make sure you don't get killed, alright?" She cared for Logan's welfare, like he did hers. It was a neutral relationship, nothing more than student and lecturer.

"Very well. I will leave now, before things get any worse. I suggest you do the same, Mr and Mrs Harris." He left them with a small bow and saw himself out of the house.

Amie heard the familiar sound of the car's engine, and it's take off. She looked to her parents pleadingly, and they nodded their heads in response. Mr Harris reached for his keys and follwed his family outside. Amie held onto her mother's arm for comfort, like a small child would when in an unfamiliar place. To Amie, this was not the city she grew up in, everything was different. It was like a scene out of horror movie. It was just like the report made by the RPD's special force...horryfying, and completely nerve-wrecking.


	2. Dead Man

A/N - Chapter II is up for your reading. Not as long as the previous one, but nevermind. Bare with any mistakes, as I'm still getting used to uploaded chapters and sorting them out. I've read through a few times, so if there are any mistakes, I've overlooked them by accident. Chatper III will be up hopefully tomorrow, but it depends on whether I finish it by then. Please R&R, though only constructive comments please. Thankyou, and enjoy.

-------------

**Chatper II**

**Dead Man**

The red SUV jumped into action, and the three members of the Harris family fastened their seatbelts. Mr Harris checked the mirrors and moved off from the side of the road. It wasn't until half way down the street that he remembered that the city was infested with the walking dead. There was no time for being the careful driver. Quickly, he pressed the accelerator and shifted the car into fourth, slowing only slightly on the corners.

The main road was blocked with various police barricades. The scenes showed strong battels to contain the infection, but to no success. The police hadbeen overrun by the monsters, and the sounds of gunfire had long faded. The only sounds now was that of the zombies, which mingled inwith the silence that surrounded the city. The entire police force were spread over the road and cars, their blood mixing and forming a gleaming red carpet. The battle hadn't been over for long, and the air was still filled with the scents of fresh death.

Amie felt sick from the sights and buried her head in her hands. She could feel the jolts as the car went over both zombies and officers alike. She was forced sideways when the car sped around corners, and the feeling of nausia increased inside her. The exit out of town was only a kilometre away, but the barriers were making it hard to get out via the main road, and the driver had to backtrack frequently due to dead ends and blockades.

"I'm sure we've already been through here." Mrs Harris was growing more nervous every timethey reached a dead end. It felt much safer in the comfort of her own home, where the zombies were held back by a television screen. It was the best protection she had; even better than the force.

"Don't worry, dear. We'll find a way out." Mr Harris tried to remain calm, but he was feeling the same as his wife. Each familiar road and blockade was making him more nervous about their chances. The streets were already growing much more dense with the dead each minute. The thought of giving up had crossed his mind, but when he looked at his family, he knew he had to survive even if was just for them.

They came back to the main road after 10 minutes of hopeless driving through the back streets. The road was clear of any obstacle for about 200 metres. Mr Harris slowed to a stop and examined the road ahead. A mass of monsters were crowding on the floor around many of the dead police officers. They looked, to him, like they were eating them. He shuddered, and looked across to his wife. She was staring into the distance looking extremely mortified at the thought of being eaten. Their daughter still had her head buried in her hands. She wasn't going to look up for anything.

"I don't know what to do. We can't go around them, the road isn't wide enough with all those police cars in the way." He looked out of the back window and saw a similar sight on the other side, except the monsters were approaching the stationery car. He had to decide quickly, and he only had one idea. They had to abandon the car and escape on foot. He opened the door on his wife's side, and spoke to both of the ladies.

"We have to go on foot. We can't get out of here, and those monsters are coming." He had expected the results of this crazy idea. Both of them had silently shook their heads in complete fear of being killed, but he had to get them somewhere safe. "Look. We don't have any other choice. If we don't move now, we will get eaten by those creatures. Do you really want that? Eh?" For the first time he had to be stern in his words. Never before had he even had to raise his tone. He believed in mutual agreements, but now was not the time for those. It was either go on foot, or be killed, and he knew which he preferred.

Reluctantly, Amie lifted her head and opened the door. She got out and went to her mother. "Come on, let's go." She spoke to her softly, and took her mother's arm. "I know how you feel, but dad's right. We have to get out of here." Her mother sat silent for a few seconds and finally gave in. She let herself be dragged from the vehicle and into the deadly streets.

"Let's cut through the alley's. It looks as though these creatures are spread out along the main roads." He led the way to a quiet-looking alley between two blocks of apartments. Being careful not to lose the two girls behind him, he led through the simple maze of passages. They trampled over boxes and trash, until they met a junction in the path. Both sides were blocked by a wire mesh fence. One side held a large trash container, the other a man who had obviously died from escaping the craziness.

Mr Harris approached the trash container and climbed up to have a clear view of what was on the other side. It led into car park. He recognised it immediately as the carpark near to the station. Perhaps they could call for help there. He jumped back down and told the women the plan.

"You two climb over the fence first. We'll head for the station and try to call for help from there. That is, if there is anyone to left to help us."

They agreed and Amie helped her mother onto the trash container. Mr Harris watched them as his wife mounted the fence. From behind him, he heard a shuffling and what sounded like a grunt. He turned on his heels and saw the 'dead man' get up from the floor. He didn't need to be told twice what it was. He looked over his shoulder to his family.

"Quickly, GO!"

"DAD!" Amie shouted from the top of the container.

"JUST GO! I'LL HOLD IT OFF! JUST LOOK AFTER YOUR MOTHER!" He was shouting back, even though he was close to her. He didn't want anything to happen to his girls, especially not this. He watched as Amie tried to get over the fence, but caught her foot and tumbled backwards from the container. Her mother screamed, and Mr Harris helped her up. "Quickly! Get back over!"

She had tears in her eyes, but got back up onto the container. The zombie was close to Mr Harris, and he tried his best to push it backwards, stepping back himself. He felt his legs hit the trash container. His efforts at pushing the dead man away failed. The zombie grabbed on to his arms and he was forced back against the container. He did his best to resist the attack, but nothing was helping. Amie, who had now got over the fence, was shouting and screaming. She grabbed hold of the fence to get back over, but her mother stopped her. "There's nothing you can do." Amie looked at her mother, and saw that her face was shining from tears. Despite how much she loved her husband, she knew it was pointless to try and help. There was nothing that could be done, without risking their own lives. And she knew he didn't want that.

The two ladies watched in awkward silence as Mr Harris fell victim to the zombie's bite. The creature began tearing flesh from his throat, blood gushing out from the revealed veins. He let out long, loud screams as he continued to push away. Every attempt was weaker than the last, until he could no longer hold on. Amie leant closer to the fence and gasped as she met her father's eyes. She could tell he was smiling, despite the pain he was in. She smiled back, and watched as the light in his eyes faded, and he made no more noise. The only sound in the air now was that of flesh being torn and ripped away from the body. Amie looked down, clutched her stomach, and threw up over the grass. She had never expected to, or wanted to, see something like that. Her mother put her arms around her daughter and hugged her tight. All around them, the scent of a fresh body began to awaken the other creatures around them. The sound of many feet shuffling on concrete and tarmac could be heard.

"Let's go, love. We need to get out of here." Her mother pulled her away from the sight, leading her by her shoulders, not looking back at her husband's mutilated body. They headed towards the police station on the other side of the road. It was their only chance of survival, they had to make it through.


	3. Old Man's Burden

**Chapter III**

**Old Man's Burden**

**September 22, 10:28**

Logan had been walking, since he'd come across many blockades that had been placed around the city. He had gotten fed up of having to reverse out of the streets in order to find another barricade he had to get out of. Dumping his car, he decided to walk to his destination. He wasn't going to his apartment, though, like he'd told Amie. He had something more important to deal with, before he could rest. Because he had been expecting this since the July events, he had hidden a gun in the glove compartment of his car, which he now had with him. A 9mm Beretta, holding 15 shots, and a spare clip just in case. He wasn't one for killing, but it was desperate times. He had obtained it from a friend he had who worked in a gun shop on the side of the city.

Professor Logan Forrests had a past he would give anything to forget about now that everything had started. No matter how many times he'd tried, he always found himself reading through his diary; the one which revealed him for who he was, not the man he wanted to be. Standing still for a second, he sighed and looked up. In the distance, he could see the main office building of Umbrella Inc, the pharmaceutical company. He once believed that to be true, that all they did was create new medicines and provided excellent medical procedures. After working for them for many years, he finally learnt the truth about the company, but was unable to speak out in public, otherwise he would have faced consequences he could only have dreamed of.

It was partly his fault that the T-Virus was discovered. Along with 4 other consultants, one of which was his superior, he was a part of the creation of the hell that now infested the streets, and more. No one knew yet, except for the S.T.A.R.S that Umbrella had created biological weapons, or B.O.W's, which would form a perfect army. The goal was to ensure that these biological creations could be controlled, and use them for profits in things such as military, or even for personal use should that suit Umbrella. Along these weapons was the T-002, the best of Umbrella's work to date. It was a powerful weapon, almost indestructible with normal firepower, it was the perfection that Umbrella originally sought. Of course, some of the researchers thought differently. A certain William Birkin began investigations into something which could be more useful than the T-Virus. He created a similar virus, the G-Virus, which he recently injected himself with in order to test the potential of the virus. Where he is now, is not known, and Logan couldn't care. Logan never did like Birkin, or many of the other researchers for that matter.

The only thing which bothered Logan right now, wasn't the B.O.W's which could appear at any time, but the current plans of Umbrella, or more namely, Wesker's plans. Logan had worked alongside Wesker on many occasions, and knew some of the plans which were forming in his mind. Both Wesker and Logan got on pretty well, Logan admiring his both his determination and skills, much like he admires Amie. But since the Spencer Mansion affair, Logan's trust in Wesker quickly disappeared. Now, Logan's only chance at fixing this disaster is to find Wesker and learn his whole intentions. Where he was, Logan didn't know. Either way, there should be some information at the main building of Umbrella, located in the centre of Raccoon City.

That was where he was now. The large building that took care of all Umbrella's needs, be it financial, social, economic. Umbrella was an internationally known corporation, and was a highly popular pharmaceutical company. All the funding for the research into the virus came from this side of Umbrella. Even the governents had put money into the creation of highly effective medicines, not knowing of the secrets hidden under their feet. Someone had to reveal Umbrella, since the S.T.A.R.S had failed and no one believed them.

Logan took out his employee ID card, and swiped it through the reader, but it didn't work. _Damn card_, he swore mentally. He knew the power was still on, because there were lights on in the building. Something must be wrong, or his data had been wiped from the system. He took another attempt, but still nothing happened. He checked the reader and saw that the power light was off. Looking closely, he saw that someone had tampered with the reader, allowing no one to enter. Why, Logan could only guess. There could be many reasons, some more likely than others. Still, that didn't matter to him.

Logan stepped in front of one of the lobby's large windows. Taking posture, he kicked hard at the glass. It took two heavy strikes to crack, the third piercing through the shining sheet. He hit away large chunks of glass and climbed through the opening he'd just made. The building was silent, far too silent for Logan's liking. He enjoyed peace, but this was an eerie kind of peace, the type which made your nerves weak and your hair stand on end. He tried to ignore the feeling, and approached the reception desk, keeping his gun ready just in case. Seeing no apparent danger, he sat down at the computer and accessed the console.

-

Login: ForreLo8270

Password:

Login Successful.

Welcome, Doctor Logan Forrests.

He obviously hadn't been wiped from the system, if his details were still accessable. Why would someone need to prevent people entering the building? Perhaps something was still going on here. If so, Logan would uncover the secrets, just like the S.T.A.R.S did before. Something had to be done to fold the Umbrella that was getting out of control.

Logan checked the options available to him. He saw something which got his attention quickly. A file regarding a variety of Tyrant projects that have either been complete or were in the process of creation. Logan had stopped coming to work here in August, two weeks after the incident. This file, however, was dated the 18th September. Umbrella was obviously making new plans. The effects of the outbreak haven't stirred their dreams. It is apparent they want to complete this project no matter what the outcomes are. _Damn that Wesker. What the hell he is up to now?_ He selected the file and it opened out in front of him.

Tyrant Project

The purpose of this file is to record past, present and future models in order to create the perfect super BOW. This Tyrant will be the sole aim of Umbrella, though work on the other BOWs will continue. The Hunter models are an important part of the creation of this super army, and it is vital that they are recored too, though seperate from this file. Below is a list of current models that have been made over the last few months.

T-002. This is the first of the models which showed excellent progress. It was invulnerable to many firearms, and had great endurance and agility. The claw formed from its left arm is very powerful, and is able to cut through most metals. These traits combined together make this a great candidate for future research. The only notable weakness it had was the heart which had grown so large, it had to be outside of the body. Aside from this, only highly explosive weaponary would actually kill this creature. The original intent was to have S.T.A.R.S members test the power of this Tyrant, but their skills and cunning got the better of it. Sadly, this Tyrant was lost along with the mansion, and so it will hard to create another similar Tyrant. Luckily, I managed to obtain several detailed reports, before I set the trigger system, which may be useful in the future of Umbrella.

T-103. Nicknamed Mr.X. This Tyrant is one of the few which retained a very human form, unlike previous models. This model is very powerful, though it is a little slow at first. It had some agility which it uses to catch up with its prey, before using its incredible strength to kill. This Tyrant model is the most responsive to control, aside from the Nemesis (See below). Highly programmable, this Tyrant was the first to undergo mass production, which took place at Sheena Island. We hope to send one or two to Raccoon City to retrieve the G-Virus Birkin has. It will also be useful to test this out against the threats that hide in the cityr. Hopefully, there will be a target suitable for that operation to be successful. We don't want someone who will die quickly. What we need is someone with persistance and a good mind. I have an idea for a candidate. It has no noticable weakness to date, though the test should show us any signs, if any.

Nemesis Model. This is much more powerful than the T-103, though from the same family, and has the ability to be programmed as well. This tyrant was also injected with a parasite, known as NE-a. It also has intelligence, and can use this to use weaponary. The Nemesis Model, however, doesn't resemble the same human features as the T-103, though it has some. Like the T-103, it has agility and can move pretty quickly. However, this form of Tyrant is hard to obtain through normal procedures, and so only one of them can be created at the moment. Nevertheless, I have a good use for this Tyrant. The S.T.A.R.S that survived the incident have a nice surprise in store for them. They won't get away this time, and I can't afford for them to escape, either. It is vital that they are destroyed.

Current Project, an unnamed model. Despite losing a perfect lab for testing, things are still looking up. I have found a pure sample of the T-Virus within the Hive, which I have been able to put to good use. Once I can obtain a sample of the G-Virus, either from Birkin, or by making the virus, this new virus can be used. The T-G Virus, as it will be appropriately named, will be considered. The effects will be unknown, and I still require a host for this. I don't have one in mind, but I am looking for one.

This file will be updated as necessary.

A. Wesker

Research Consultant

-

"A new model? What the hell is he playing at? Can't he see that what he is doing is wrong?" Logan despised Wesker as of late. His methods started to become more and more wilder with each passing day, even before the Mansion. His prospects of creating the perfect tyrant had always been the theme of his meetings, and many of the consultants didn't fully agree with him, but they had little choice in the matter.

Logan re-read through the report, and something came to mind. _The last place he was was at the Hive. Maybe...he's still there._ There was only one way to tell. There was a connection to the trainline which led to the Hive, as well as a few other labs around the city. Logan had only even been to the Arkley Labs, the labs under the police station, and the Hive. Any others were small and unimportant labs, or at least ones he never had to visit. Hopefully, the train still worked.

Logan logged off the computer and stood up. There was an elevator on the other side of the lobby which led down to the cover up labs of the company. From there he would ride the second elevator which went to the train system underground.

He pressed the button to call the elevator. It was on the seventh floor. Logan watched as the digital number decreased slowly. He leaned against the door, removed his glasses and rubbed at his eyes. He was tired, but he couldn't give up just yet. He had to be quick if he was to catch Wesker. The machine beeped, and Logan replaced his glasses. He let the doors open, but stepped away quickly at the sight of the back of a man. He'd already seen enough, as well as already having been a part of their creation, to know that the rotting man in front of him was dead, a zombie. Without thinking, Logan took aim and fired a shot. His aim wasn't perfect, he'd only had little practice with his gun shop friend. The bullet hit the zombie in the back, making it jolt forward. It began to turn slightly, and Logan fired a second bullet, followed in quick succession by a third. Still the zombie moved, and dragged slowly towards Logan in the same fashion as all the others; arms outstretched, making moans as they walked. Logan fired another shot as the zombie approached, this one hitting it's head. It stopped, and fell to the floor. Logan looked down to see it lay silently still. He lowered his gun, and refocused on his mission. As he set off for the elevator the zombie grabbed a hold of Logan's leg, and began pulling, trying to get a bite of the raw flesh beneath his trousers. Logan took quick response and kicked at it's head with his free foot. The zombie's head was forced violently away. Several more kicks followed until the neck snapped, and the zombie gave up its efforts. Removing it's grip, Logan regained posture and headed for the elevator. He pressed the button labelled B3; the lowest floor of the building, and one of the actual labs which fulfilled Umbrella's original purpose in medicine.

-----------------

a/n - Originally, this chapter was intended to be much longer, following into what will be the next chapter of Logan Forrests (either chapter 5 or 6, depending on which I prefer it to be). Chapter 4 will introduce another character, though it follows the perspective of our female protagonist. This next chapter will feature familiar creatures and people that were in RE2, in the police station, since that is the setting of it.

Please review this chapter. I've had great reviews so far. Thanks for the support.


	4. Tongues, and Red Dresses

**Chapter IV**

**Tongues, And Red Dresses**

The large doors of the police station slammed shut heavily behind Amie and her mother. Both were leaning against the door drawing breath at great rate. The streets outside of the police station was crawling with zombies and they had found themselves having to weave in and out of them, trying not follow the same fate as Mr Harris. The thought of her father again, and the image of his death made her eyes start watering. She brushed her hair from her eyes and took a deep breath. She remembered what he had last said.

"Just look after your mother!" That was what he wanted. His death allowed them to get this far, and Amie wasn't about to let the infestation destroy what she had going for her. She knew that this city was just one option, but she had to get out and enjoy life, along with her mother. She took one last deep breath and stood straight, turning to her mother.

"Let's go. We have to find someone who can help us escape, or at least find some other way of getting out of the city." Her mother nodded and gave her daughter a hug. Deep inside, she knew that things may not last the way they are. This could be (though she didn't like the thought) the last time they would be this close. The reality of the situation made it seem impossible that they would survive, but for her daughter she would do anything to keep her spirits up.

"This station is pretty big." Mrs Harris was admiring the great hall and it's decor. "We could get lost in here. Let's see if we can get a map of this place."

"There should be one on the computers upstairs. Let's go check it out."

Amie led the way, closely followed by her mother. The strength that her daughter was displaying made her smile, so much that it became obvious she was smiling. Embarrassment came over her, but she passed it off quickly before Amie could say anything about it.

They came to the main reception desk of the police station. A computer was switched on. It showed a screen that told Amie that all the electronic doors in the building were unlocked. Someone must have already used this console, and pretty recently too it seemed. The logs definitely confirmed that. The last use of the computer was just over 10 minutes ago, meaning that there was someone still alive in this building. Amie read through the computer a little more, whilst her mother sat against the desk. She found a map of the building and sent it to print. Checking once more on the computer, they found the door in front of her was unlocked. Perhaps they could start there.

Amie took a pen and marked on the map which doors were open. She had made up her mind. Starting at this door would be better. It led around passed a room which looked like a briefing room, or a sort of academy section of the station, which brought them back to the hall. Amie formed the plan once again in her mind. The only problem she could see was that it's possible for other doors to be locked, especially if the force are trying to keep the monsters out, or in if the station is full of them. Though Amie disliked that idea, she didn't want any surprises. If she knew that things could be worse than she hoped, it would be easier to take in. Theoretically, anyway.

"We'll start with this door," Amie told her mother, using the map as reference. She nodded, and together they approached the door. It was open. They stepped inside, and closed the door behind them. They scanned the room and found nothing hostile looking. Listening, they could hear the voice of someone in pain. Quickly turning the corner, they found a black man with his back against the lockers. A police officer, who needed immediate medical attention. Amie sat beside him, and he looked straight at her.

"Wh...what...are you doing here? It's...not safe." The man was trying to talk, but his pains were causing him great agony.

"Don't try to speak," Amie told him, calmly. "Just relax yourself. I'll go and find something to help you with. Mum, you stay here with him." Mrs Harris nodded, seeing the man in desperate need of help. Amie looked on the map to see if there was any place to find medical equipment. The man raised an arm, slowly, and pointed onto the map.

"This...room...here..." He stopped talking, and shut his eyes. Amie checked him for a pulse, and found one. He was unconcious from his injuries, but he was getting much weaker. Amie marked on the map, and turned to her mother. "Stay here with him. Lock the door behind me, and I'll knock three times when I get back."

Mrs Harris didn't like the idea of letting her daughter explore this building alone, but seeing her desperation to save the man, she reluctantly agreed. "Alright. Just be careful."

"I will. Don't worry. I'll only be gone for a few minutes."

They both headed for the door together, but only Amie passed through. The door clicked behind her. The door she needed was at the bottom. The man had pointed to a small room, within another. She noted how to get there, before setting off. Trying to be quick, she began running down the stairs, taking them two at a time. Amie carefully opened the door, taking a look through before taking it. It looked clear, so she made her way slowly through the door. There was a door in front of her now, the one she needed. Applying the same tactics, she found herself in an office.

There was paper scattered everywhere, like something had happened here, but nothing could be seen to have caused it. She found what she was looking for. A smaller office, that was probably used by the head of this small division, that was supposed to have contained the medicine needed to save the man. She ran straight for hte room, and began looking around for things. She couldn't see much, other than a safe. Checking it, she found it to be locked. _Damn. _She didn't know the code, and had no idea where to even begin to find it. Taking the first place she could think of, she began routing through the drawers in search of a log book or something which had the code. She was busy searching that she failed to notice the thing which had just crawled passed the window of this small office.

Amie continued to search the desk, until she heard the sound of something hitting the floor. Something which sounded like a lot of folders or paper. Jumping up, she cautiously approached the door to the office. "H...Hello? Is anyone there?" She looked outside, her head moving slowly out of the room to get a good look. She could see nothing, but she swore she'd heard a noise. Looking again, she saw that her thoughts were right. On the floor across the room was lots of paper scattered all over the floor. There was something else with it too. A key, small and glinting from the light cast from the lamp upon the table. Amie went to investigate, picking up the key and taking a look. It looked like a key for a small desk somewhere. Thinking little of it, she put it in her pocket. Her reason, as she told herself, was that _'the code could be in a locked desk somewhere.' _She had remembered such things happening in games that she had played before. Even though this wasn't a game, it seemed far too unrealistic to be reality, that it felt much like a game.

She examined the notes on the floor, mainly out of curiosity. She didn't notice, yet again, that something was sitting above her. A large drop of drool landed on her head and, slowly, she touched it with her hand. It was sticky, and warm. Another drop landed upon her hand, and instinctively she looked up slowly. She had to cover her mouth to stop her from screaming. Above her was a fleshy, red creature, stuck onto the ceiling, dripping saliva from it's long, extended tongue. The tongue was flicking slowly in different directions. It was like it was tasting the air to get a picture of what was in front of it, much like a snake. She started to crawl backwards, and her back hit against the wall. The creature watched silently, waiting for the chance to strike. It dropped from the ceiling, turning around in mid-air like a gymnast, and landed on its clawed hands and feet. It began crawling towards her slowly, like a stalker hunting it's prey, until she screamed out loud. It's tongue flew out of it's mouth, but missed it's target as Amie ducked holding her head between her legs. She screamed a second time, thinking that this was her time to die. She risked another look and saw it begin a pounce towards her. Screaming yet again, she returned to her previous position and waited for the fatal strike.

But it didn't come. Instead, she heard what sounded like several shots from a gun. The shots had hit the creature, which Amie saw was lying against the wall, a large amount of blood pouring out of it's wounds. Amie moved quickly away from it, and got back onto her feet. Across the room she could see a woman, dressed in red. She began to turn away, but Amie called out to her.

"WAIT!"

The woman stopped and turned, her gun beside her. The two women approached each other, the one in red more reluctantly, like she had better things to do.

"Thankyou...for saving me." Amie was nervous, but not as much as before.

"I heard you screaming from the other room. I thought you might have been her." The woman stood, one hand on her hip, the other hanging by her side holding a gun.

"Her? Are you looking for someone?"

"A little girl. Have you seen her?"

"No. I've only just got here. I'm trying to find some medical equipment for someone. It's supposed to be in that room, but the safe is locked." Amie pointed to the room. The red woman turned, thinking.

She routed through a pocket and brought a piece of paper. It had a 4 digit number written upon it. "Try this. I found it and made a note of it. It could be for that safe."

Amie took the note and tried the code on the safe. The mechinism clicked, and the door opened. Inside was a box which was indeed a medical box. She took it out, and also found another key. The woman in red came up behind her, and looked at the key.

"Do you mind if I take the key? I think I know which door it unlocks."

Amie, thinking only of getting back to her mother and the black man, handed over the key to her. The woman thanked her, and left the office. Amie followed her, shouting for her to wait.

"Who are you, anyway?"

"Me?" She hesitated for a second, but sensing no danger she replied. "My name is Ada. Ada Wong. And you are?"

"Amie Harris."

"Amie...right." Ada looked at Amie, and saw that she wasn't holding any weapons. "Do you have a gun?"

"No." Amie shooked her head.

Ada walked towards her, holding out her gun. "Here, take this. I'll be alright with this." She took out a knife and held it. "Don't worry. It's alright," she said, seeing the look on Amie's face. "I know where there is another one. Not the same as this one, but it'll do."

"Thankyou. It may be useful incase any more of those things come." She said looking towards the dead creature still rotting in the corner of the room, the patch of blood starting to dry in the air.

The woman in red nodded to her. "Take care." She left with those words, leaving Amie alone in the room. Amie's only priority now was getting to her mother again. She only hoped that she hadn't met one of these creatures, and that the man was still alive. Amie held onto the box in one hand, and the gun in the other. She would have liked to have her bag with her right now, but she had left that back home. She took one last look at the fleshy monster, and shuddered wondering how anything so horrifying could exist. It was then that she thought to herself. Something was going on here, that wasn't explainable. At least not to her. She shook the problem from her mind for the time being, leaving the office for the other room with her mother.


	5. The Mystery Man

**Chapter V**

**The Mystery Man**

"Just hold on a little longer." Mrs Harris was sat with the officer. He had regained consciousness, and was being given water by the kind woman. She held the cup up to him, whilst he struggled to drink. He kept slipping between states, and she had often feared he had died. However, the occassional cough and groans kept her hopes up. She left him again, and sat on a chair, wondering if her daughter was still alive.

She looked at her watch and found it to be almost eleven o'clock. She was getting tired, and often had to stifle yawns. She wondered when she would next get some sleep, but realised it could be a long time from now. She had even taken to drawing upon scrap paper to keep herself from falling asleep whilst taking care of the dying man. She, too, had a cup of water. It was still fresh, like it had been replaced earlier that day. She wasn't complaining, she was just bored of sitting and waiting, the constant thought of her daughter and her safety.

Mrs Harris jumped when the man on the floor began coughing again. He looked like he was in great pain. The wounds on his shoulder were deep, it was a wonder he had survived for so long. He raised his head and looked at her. She noticed that his face had lost it's colour. It looked very pale, like he had a bad case of the flu. She sat down beside him, trying to help him. He turned his pale face towards her again, and made a long groan which reminded her of the things outside in the streets. Not thinking properly, she leant in closer and spoke to him.

"Are you alright?" The man began pulling on her, pulling her closer towards him. She let out a scream and pushed away from him. She backed away from him, and watched as the officer started to get up. It was then she realised that he was no longer the police officer she was looking after. No, this was one of those zombies, like all those outside. The creature began walking towards her, looking for it's first taste of flesh.

Still backing away a little, she heard a door click open, but was too scared to turn and look at who it was. She screamed again as someone placed their hand on her shoulder.

"Come with me. I'll get you out of here." An unfamiliar, male voice. Out of fear of the zombie, she let the man take her from the room. She just hoped her daughter was going to be alright. She couldn't help herself, she had to protest, all of her fears surfacing at once.

"But, my daughter..."

"Don't worry about her. She's still alive. She asked me to make sure you was alright taking care of that officer." He led her into the next room, where it was clear. "If you want, I can leave her this message to tell her where we are going." The mysterious man pinned a letter to the wall with the name 'AMIE' written across it. "Now, let's go. I'll take you somewhere safe to hide for her."

Reluctantly, the woman let herself be taken away by this strange man. She hadn't even asked his name.

"Who are you?"

"Don't worry about that just now. Let's just find somewhere safe first."

--------

Amie knocked on the door three times, but didn't receive any immediate response. She tried again, but still no response. She hoped that her mother had just fallen asleep; it was getting late, and all this stress is not good for a person. She remembered from the map that the other door led around to the otherside. Without thinking carefully, she headed for the other door. She opened the door and saw a small statue in the center of the room. A large chest stood against the wall. Amie saw no use for that, and continued onwards. Around the corner she saw a small desk. It was locked. Perhaps that key she found...

The lock clicked and Amie opened the drawer to find a box of bullets for a handgun. Amie had no experience of guns before, but she pocketed it the same. She knew how important they would be in this situation, or if she ran out. Continuing on, she met another door. The door creaked open, and Amie followed the corridor that was on the other side. She had yet to meet any other creature in this building. Perhaps Ada had come through here previously, and that is why there is nothing wandering around. Amie was thankful, though. Not having to fight was still a tense enough situation. Having something that was trying to kill her would be too much to deal with straight away.

She continued around the corner, and found nothing again. She looked at the map and made another mental note of the route she needed to take. Another door laid in wait at the end of the corridor, which Amie ran for. She wanted to be quick. Despite making excuses for her mother's absence, she was worried. Through the door, she found that the windows were heavily boarded up. Amie moved quickly through the corridor. She didn't notice the hole in the boards and was taken by surprise when many hands caught hold of her clothing. She pulled her self free instinctively and pointed the gun at them. The hands disappeared, and Amie walked backwards. She heard a door opening behind her and turned quickly. A zombie came through it. How it managed to do that, Amie didn't know. She had always thought them to be very stupid, that's what the films always showed them as. Without thinking, she began firing her gun. Even though the zombie fell after 5 shots, she continued to fill it with the rest of the clip, until the gun began clicking from the empty cartridge. At first, this took her by surprise too, but then she understood what was happening. She felt stupid herself having wasted an entire round on the already dead zombie.

She found the mechinism which ejected the cartridge and she began inserting more bullets from the box she found. There was enough for one more round by the time she had filled the cartridge. She now had an idea how many were in each round. Fifteen bullets could be put in this gun at any one time. That would useful for her to keep track of what was in the gun, and when best to reload it.

Amie continued on her quest to get to her mother and rounded the next corner to another door. She still had the medicine box in her hands, but it had things in she might be able to use. She clung onto it in her left hand, the gun still in the right. The next room didn't have any threats to deal with, which she found relieving. Carefully, she approached the door which led to the room her mother was in, just in case anotehr creature opened it first. Nothing happened, and she made her way into the other room. She examined the room, and found the door she needed. A letter on the wall with her name on it caught her attention. At first she thought it was from her mother, but she didn't recognise the handwriting.

"What's this?" Amie opened the letter and read it:

**Amie,**

**Do not worry. Your mother is safe. The officer she was looking after didn't make it, and had unfortunately turned into one of those zombies. I have taken her somewhere where she will be safe for now. I have provided you with a map of the area she can be found in. Just follow it exactly, and you will find her. The only trouble I can see you having, is that some of the routes have been blocked off. We had to use the sewers as a means of getting to the underground bunkers. You will find the entrance to the sewers in the basement of the police station. Head for there, and you will find another letter which will help you get to us. I will try to help you as much as possible, by providing you with ammuntion. These can be found in various rooms on the way to us. **

**Take care.**

**W.**

There was no name, except for a neatly written 'W' at the end. She was glad her mother was safe, but she knew she couldn't be too sure about it. Her only choice, though, was to follow the instructions and get to the bunkers that her mother was being taken to. Amie didn't know that there were bunkers, but then they may have been for use in extreme situations; a little bit like this one. Perhaps this 'W' was getting together any survivors to be taken to a safe place whilst it was sorted out. Yes, the must be it.

Amie took the map that was provided, and looked for the way to the basement. It was on the other side of the building, near to the office she had received the medical box. She was getting fed up with having to carry this box around. She read the map and and saw that the S.T.A.R.S office was located upstairs. Another idea came to her mind. There might be something up there which can help her, maybe even some help. She knew it wouldn't hurt to check it out. She pocketed the maps and the letter, and left the room for the office upstairs. She just hoped that something was there to help her.


End file.
